The House Keeper
by Shizzzam
Summary: Fifteen year old, Kanako Miyamae has no choice but to become a weekend house keeper for the Shidou Residence. Will she survive the the week with crazy situations that they go through? Many adventure antics take place.
1. Introduction

**_ is my first Maria Holic fanfic and I hope you will like. This is the first chapter. XD_**

**_Notes: Mariya is Shizu and Shizu is Mariya! Confused? Tough, read the manga! lol XD_**

**_This is also doesn't show that Kanako isn't a lesbian. She's just a normal teen. *Crowd aws* Shut up! XD_**

* * *

><p><em>Children, why did it have to be children?<em>

Fifteen year old, Kanako Miyamae, sighed as she hopped inside the taxi cab. She tugged on her rather heavy luggage that seemed to be-I don't know-a hundred pounds! It was so heavy for the tall raven haired girl, that the taxi cab offered to to call on other men to carry the heavy bags for her. Exhausted as ever, Kanako plopped herself in the back seat. At least everything fit inside. Though I didn't think the board games would fit at first. The large bags pretty much took up seventy five percent of the space and the poor girl had to bond with the steamy blazing hot window. Her cheeks were so close to the window, it was burning and she felt as if someone put her head in boiling water. And the lack of oxygen was too much that she had to ask the driver several times to roll down the windows. Sweat piled up on her forehead and there was barely enough space to wipe it off! Talk about claustophobia!

_This is all nee-chan's fault! The ravenette cried in her head. I just needed a quick week of a summer occupation to purchase a new limited edition Miku Hatsune figurine and here she suggests this! the worst kind of job a women my age could course I already spent my allowance on some manga volumes but this is extreme! I could've gotton a job at the local Mcdonalds for all I care. I heared their fries were tasty and thei-...Anyway! But no, she just had to immdiantly called the Shidou residence and promised I would babysit their twins for a whole week. And I couldn't refuse since the money reward was too high! She knows I'm bad with kids, espically the incident with the Kitamura's! Good gravy on toast, there were seven of those monsters! SEVEN! And don't forget baby Makoto-the one who threw up on my new jeans. I had to burn them. BURN them I tell you! CURSE YOU STOMACH ACID FUNCTIONS!_

The now depressed Kanako looked out the window and remained silent for the rest of the ride. I_ just sure hope the Shidou twins are nice sweet angels. I mean, they can't be that bad, right? RIGHT?_

* * *

><p>"Here you go madam, the Shidou residence. Would you like me to carry your bags all the way to their door for you?" The cab driver excaimed, as he opened the door before the tall teen passed out on the sidewalk. It was only a twenty minute drive but Kanako already had lumps below her eyes and her face looked like an old japanese skinny dude that hadn't ate in days. She looked up at the driver.<p>

"Oh, no thank you, I'll carry them myself. I already caused you enough trouble with the ride and everything."

I_ need the exorcise anyway. Gym class really doesn't pay off very well._

Though looking at the young girl's attitude and struggle to get out of the cabs with the bags, he agreed. "Suit yourself then. Have a nice day." The driver waved but Kanako was too caught up in her own misery to wave back. She was then alone on the sidewalk with her bags.

However, her lousy expression faded away as she stared wide open at the Shidou mansion.

* * *

><p>The mansion was enormous and drop dead beautiful. She was in between two allies of grass shaved hearts perfectly imprinted onto the grass. The grass was definitley the greenest grass Kanako had ever seen in her whole lifetime. The house was the icing of the cake- the biggest house she had ever seen. Of course, she had never been in a mansion before but let's stay to the scene, shall we? The house had lot's of glass doors so it quickly indicated that the house had plenty of rooms.<p>

"That house is beautiful!" The ravenette shouted out to herself as she immidiantly grew into a Super Saiyan and somehow managed to carry the bags all the way to the front door.

Since the glass was designed beautifully, Kanako didn't want to bang hard like a serial killer maniac so she made a soft knock on the door.

_This is it, Kanako. You must be prepared to face either a pair of demons or a loving band of angels. Sisters back at home and mother up in heaven, please wish me good luck!_

"Hello? Who is it?" An angelic voice of heaven answered at Kanako's knock. The voice was soft, melody like and definitley was the sound of a little girl. The voice was so prety that it almost made the tall girl pass out from the moeness. "Uh, erm, it's Miyamae Kanako. You're housekeeper for the week." She tried to remain still without passing out from the cuteness. The door opened and kanako felt like singing a high angelic note.

But before the door fully opened, the raven haired girl stuck her head to see what was inside, but the door swung at her and hit her on her forehead so hard, Kanako lost her balance down the door steps and fell epically on the ground.

The door was fully opened to expose two little children, both twins, who's faces looked like something bad happened. Well, at least one did.

"Nii-sama, I told you not to hurt the housekeeper!"

"What are you talking about, idiot? You're the one who was opening the door. Heh, talk about clumsy."

"You're the one who closed it on her!"

"Lieing won't get you anywhere. And besides, it's not like she suffered so much brain damage then she already has."

"You're so mean! The least we can do is help her up!"

"Tch, no thank you. She's probably too big anyway. With all that weight on her, I say she looks like a pig."

"She can hear you, you know!"

"Couldn't care less."

While listening to to how the twins were babbling, the unconsious looking teen struggled to get up. How they had paid attention to their argruement and not even made an attempt to help the poor girl up. While trying not to pay attention to the stars that were circling her head, Kanako slowly got up and proceeded to snap open her vision.

"Kanako-chan, are you okay?" asked the kind twin. The two twins were blond.

This partically twin had long blond hair, along with two ponytails.

She was dressed nicely- in a nice pink snow gown and ballerina shoes. Kanako could tell that that twin had a sweet personality.

Her twin, on the hand, was a boy. With a short bob cut. He was dressed nicely too, with a small blue vest and brown pants. He looked nice, but the raven girl could tell he wasn't much as sweet as his twin. "You see, Mariya-san, she's getting up now. That means she should be fine."

"I-I'm okay." Kanako managed to get up, with the help of her bags and Mariya.

"You should come inside so we can make sure your head is okay."

The girl grabbed Kanako's hand and she already felt as if she was in heaven! However, she couldn't see this but the boy glared at the older girl.

* * *

><p>Inside the house was beautiful as well. The dining hall had a fine table set and decorations. The kitchen was big. The bathrooms were big. The living room was big. Everything was...well...BIG! After seeing such wonderful sightings, Kanako was already feeling better. The Shidou twins sat her on a beautiful chair in the dining room. "I hope we didn't cause you much trouble. I'm Mariya and this is my brother, Shizu-san." Kanako looked over to where Shizu was. He was leaning on the wall with his arms crossed. She could tell he was intensly staring at her and his red eyes were pierced on her which Kanako feel a little awkard, even if he was little.<p>

"Mariya-san, why don't you get Kanako-chan a cold ice for her head? I'll make sure she won't pass out." Shizu smiled at Mariya, which was hinted that he was going to do something devious to the poor new housekeeper but Mariya agreed anyway. "O-Okay." She stepped away from shockness. As Mariya went to get Kanako something for her head, there was intense silence between Shizu and her.

"Your sister seems so nice. What a-" As Kanako was about to finish her sentence, Shizu holded out his leg for her to trip and she fell on the ground. "Ow! What th-!" Shizu bended down to her face and they were only about an inch away.

"Listen to me, because I'll only say this once," The intensity grew as Kanako gulped. _Damn rich people you scary!_

"Not only will you be our housekeeper but you will be my personal slave. You will do what I say, when I say it. There will be no privlages for you, other than to breathe. Understand, servant?"

Those words were biting for Kanako. who the heck does this kid think he is? For goodness sake, he is twelve years old! I think a fifteen year old can overpower a twelve year old! But before Kanako had time to argue back, Shizu was on his way to the vase. "This is mother's favorite antique vase, I'd hate to see it get broken." He smirked at the older girl. "Y-You wouldn't!" The raven haired girl cried out nervously.

"Oh, I would."

"Of course, you wouldn't have the money to buy a new one, huh? Since you already spent all your cash on mangas, so you're pretty much sold out. Not only you have to pay for the broken vase, but you will never get your money for your precious figurine. An unachievable goal, eh? But also, if you dare to treat us unwell, I'll say you sexually assaulted us several times."

"No way! Your parents will never believe that crap!"

"Oh really? The sweet, adorable, Shidou children over the untrusted housekeeper? Very reasonable to me. I could even trick Mariya into it. But if you be my servant and keep your little mouth shut, we will relook that. What do you say, Kanako-chan?"

His eyes shimmered with devious intentions.

Kanako looked shocked. No way this little brat out smarted me! _This kid has some nerve. But what do I do? I really want to have the money but I don't want to go in as a child molestor and a vase killer!_

"P-P-P-P!"

"P?"

"P-Please go easy on me!"

"That's great to hear. I hope we get along, Kanako-chan!" He showed her his fake smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. I'm going to write more chapters pretty soon. Trust me, the chapters will be much better and longer too. XD<strong>


	2. Day One: The Vase Tragedy Part I

**Day One: The Vase Tragedy Part I**

**Summary:**

**It's Kanako's first day while being a house Keeper for the Shidou Residence. While doing her chores, Shizu causes her to fall and break the valuable and rare Shidou vase. In order to replace it, however, Kanako and the twins will have to venture off into the city and purchase a new vase that has to look exactly like it without getting into more trouble! How hard is that right?**

**P.S: Try to catch every random reference and see where it came from. xD**

**TUNE IN!**

* * *

><p><em>This sucks.<em>

_This really sucks._

Kanako groaned as she repeatedly scrubbed the floor with a dish towel and a blue bucket full of detergent by her right hand. Apparently, the Shidou adults had prepared her a jacked up long list of chores to do daily. From scrubbing the floors, to feeding the big ass fish without falling into the water at every jump, and reordering the bookcases in their own personal library, they had it organized A through Z.

All while wearing the prepared "maid" outfit that consists of a long jean skirt, a long sleeve buttoned up white blouse, a yellow apron, and yellow gloves.

Sometimes, Kanako felt like Martha Stewart with that outfit on.

"Keep your head down, I can't see the tv."

A familiar voice banged in her eardrums as Shizu placed his legs on her back to use her as his own private foot rest and coffee table. He had a bored expression on his face. He was wearing simple red pajamas all buttoned up and pretty looking.

His red burning eyes concentrated on the television screen as he took a sip of his strawberry smoothie, decorated with strawberries that hung off of the tip of the glass and a orange and green beach straw.

"I'm so sorry, your _MAJESTY_!" Kanako mumbled under her breath.

Mariya didn't respond to anything and just simply sighed. She knew she couldn't control her evil brother's antics. She wore a purple robe to cover her pink pajamas, which was similar to Shizu's.

Her long blond hair was set down and she was contently reading the "Princess Weekly" shopping magazine for little girls.

It wasn't even twenty minutes until Kanako grew tired of Shizu's legs on her back and went badonkers.

"I had enough of this! I'm your housekeeper, not your slave! I think I already have enough on my plate then to fool with you." She instantly yelled.

"Um, ma'am, the point of being a housekeeper is to take care of the house. And us. You were taking care of my feet. Which is apart of me. Get the picture?" Shizu sarcastically stated.

"That is utterly the most ridiculous statement I ever heard!" She waved her arms.

"Then what was the whole idea of becoming a housekeeper for us? Oh, it's because you wanted that Miku Hatsune figurine you saw at the Omigawa Mall and couldn't afford it right? And your elder sister, Yumi Miyamae, suggested this job for you? I saw her at the movies with some red headed guy and at the Yoshizora restaurant with some other red haired guy. What's the heck? Does she have a thing for red headed guys or something? I mean, what's up with that?" He stated with nosy eyes.

Kanako couldn't help it but let her jaw drop to the ground.

"Little boy…how….how did you know? H-Have you been stalking me and my family?"

"Only for a few weeks. I humbly listened to my parent's conversation and heared the name of some Miyamae chick who wanted to be a housekeeper or whatever," he replied with an innocent face.

_I can't believe I'm listening to this nonsense…_

"Then I researched the name on my tracking device and found the Miyamae residence on the radar. Lucklily for me, I had prepared my spy gear to search up on everyone in the house's personal data. You weigh about 1-"

Kanako quickly put her hands on the boy's mouth.

"I don't need to know!" She terrifyingly said as awkward silence swooped through the room.

"…."

"…."

"…"

"Miku Hatsune is my idol!" Mariya stated to break the silence as Kanako and Shizu stared at her with weird looks for her outburst.

* * *

><p>It was night time and the twins had fallen asleep so it was the perfect time to finish some of those troublesome chores on the list.<p>

No distractions indeed!

_Damn, those little heathens can eat! I'm glad I made another batch of casserole or I would have been a goner!_

Kanako struggled as she was on-or she swore she was on-a fifteen foot ladder in the vase room. It was her number seventh chore to do, and that chore was to organize and dust all the rare and highly valuable vases. The chore didn't seem to be that much of a big deal but here's the problem.

First, Kanako was deathly afraid of heights. Two, these vases were drop dead gorgeous! It would be a pity if Kanako were to somehow DROP one of the vases on the floor.

Therefore, having to go to several different furniture shops to buy another valuable vase that probably costs more than her whole lifespan!

But that wouldn't happen right? Right?

_No. I'm a very safe and careful person. Nothing could possibly go wrong!_

"Kanako-chan…"

The demon voice spoke to Kanako as she carefully turned her head around to see Shizu rubbing his eyes.

"Kanako-chan, I want a glass of water…" He mumbled in his sleep.

"Well you're going to have to wait kid, because I'm pretty busy right now." As Kanako continued to dust the vases. "But I want it now..!" She flinched and almost hit a vase with the duster.

"You're a big boy Shizu! I'm pretty sure you can get it yourself. You have legs, don't you?"

"But I'm tired!"

"You're awake right now dude!"

"….."

"…..?"

"What are you doing?" He came closer to the ladder. "Dusting the vases." Kanako stated. It was a few seconds before she could've sworn Shizu had a troll look on his face.

"It would suck if you fell, you know? And broke one of our family's vases. They're extremely rare and costs millions of yen. Our parents have been having these for generations. They would've had a seizure if you broke one of them." Kanako did not risk being spited.

"Don't worry, I'm pretty sure I can handle this." However, those words did make her nervous.

Shizu gritted his teeth.

"You're pretty high up there, Kanako-chan. It would be horrible if you fall."

At that very statement, Kanako was growing tense as he smirked that his plan was working.

'I-I'll be -fine!" She shook the ladder a bit.

"It's okay. Just don't look down."

_No._

_No._

_DON"T LOOK DOWN!_

And as you guessed it, she looked down and had a hyperventalic attack as the vase in her hands fell in slow motion.

You could see the vase falling out of her hands.

You could see the priceless look on her face.

You could see Shizu's epic face.

And the vase reaches the ground and breaks into tiny pieces.

"Touchdown!" Shizu smiled.

Kanako sobbed in defeat.

"YOU FOOLS! YOU BURNED IT UP,"

"DARN YOU! DARN YOU ALL TO HECK!"


End file.
